Kara's Son
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Starbuck's son arrives into the world and he's beautiful. Story three.


Kara's Son

By

Lady Razeli

"How could she just die like that, she was doing so well," Helo whispered. Lee patted him on the back as he cried. Sharon had been knocked out with a sedative, she had been so hysterical when Dr. Cottle had told them Hera had died.

"We're so sorry," Kara told him as she poured him a drink.

"We know how much she meant to you," Lee told him. Helo nodded as he downed the shot.

"I just can't believe it you know?" They both nodded as he took yet another shot. "She was getting better the doc said she would survive and next thing we know she's dead just like that." He snapped his fingers. Kara glanced at Lee over Helo's back and he glanced back at her.

"I know, but she was born really early, Gods it must have just been too early to give such hope." Helo nodded.

"Maybe you're right, maybe we all just celebrated prematurely." He took another shot finishing the bottle. A nurse from the sickbay walked in.

"Lieutenant, Sharon is awake and she's asking for you." Helo nodded and stood up stumbling only slightly. Lee stood up and steadied him a little.

"Hey you need some help?" Lee asked him. Helo shook his head.

"No, you take care of Kara, at least one of us needs to have a healthy baby." Lee nodded. Helo stumbled out with the nurse as Lee frowned a little. He looked at Kara who was six months pregnant.

"You think they killed her?" Kara asked him a little worried. Lee shook his head.

"My father would never okay that half-cylon or not." Kara nodded as she fiddled with the shot glass. She wanted so much to have a drink, but she knew she couldn't do that.

"Maybe, but what about Madam president she's pretty good about going behind the old man's back, you and I both know that." Lee thought about how she had talked Kara into going back to Caprica and how he had become her military advisor of sorts. The President was very good at worming her way into places she shouldn't have been and getting what she wanted rather than the old man.

"Maybe…." Lee trailed off not knowing what to say about the president's possible involvement in the death of Hera, the Child of Helo and Sharon. Kara nodded her head as they were silent for a little while.

"Lee, watch over him, don't take your eyes off him for a second, and anything Doc gives him you make a very thorough note of if I can't, got it?" Lee nodded.

"I will protect him Kara, nobody is going to stop me from doing so." Kara nodded as she rubbed her stomach.

"Good, because I think he's coming a little early too." Lee looked up at her suddenly and saw the pain on her face. He rushed her to the hospital. Dr. Cottle had just been about to leave when he came running back from the shuttle bay to help her.

"What is it?" Kara asked. She was slightly drugged for the pain.

"It's a little boy," Lee told her proudly as he held him. He was crying, but it was very weak. He showed the baby to Kara after he cut the umbilical cord, but he had to be put on a ventilator.

"Watch Zak…." Kara whispered before passing out. Lee was surprised at the name, but watched and questioned Dr. Cottle very closely to his annoyance.

"Look Commander Adama will you back up and let me treat this kid?" He asked him. A few short weeks ago he had become commander and frankly him and Kara even pretending to be a couple hadn't lasted long. She was far too torn up about having a kid and Anders. She loved him and that bothered him a lot even though he was dating Dee.

"Yes, I can," Lee told him not moving an inch. Soon the incubator was set up right next to Kara's bed so she could keep a very close eye on him after they drew blood.

"He's beautiful," Helo told Lee. Sharon was holding onto his side nodded as well.

"Thank you."

"You better watch your son, half-breeds get murdered around here," Sharon whispered as fresh tears appeared in her eyes. Helo looked apologetically at Lee and took Sharon back to her bed. Admiral Adama arrived twelve hours later when Kara had awakened.

"Congratulations on a son, I know it's what you wanted." Kara nodded.

"Now don't go soft on me old man." She grinned at him and he gave her a smile back.

"What name have we chosen for him?"

"Zak, we're going to call him Zak." The old man wiped his eyes as they had begun to tear up a little. He moved closer peering down at the baby who struggled for each new breath.

"He's got a full head of blond hair like you pilot," He commented.

"Oh yeah, he's a regular little me."

"Zak Thrace the next great pilot of Galactica," Lee commented.

"I thought he was going to be passed off as your son."

"He is, but I like the last name Thrace, it can't end with Kara. We have to think about these things now."

"The Adama line with end with you." Lee shook his head.

"Somewhere my seed will plant itself in time," Lee grinned. Kara chuckled.

"That's not funny."

"Oh come on lighten up, I wrote that one for him in honor of your arrival." Lee rubbed his father's back.

"Yes and you and I we need to go make announcements, if he's my son that makes you the grandfather."

"Better than nothing," He grumbled. He kissed Kara's forehead goodbye before they both left. Kara leaned over and pressed her hand to the glass. She didn't know how she felt about Zak, he was a wonder that was for sure. She hoped she was a good parent, and that Lee's help kept her on the right path.

"Bill, how does it look?" President Laura Roslin asked when he entered her office.

"He looks good," Adama replied as he sat down.

"He, so she had a little boy…" She paced. "What are the Cylons playing at, are they trying to create some sort of mate?" Adama shook his head.

"I don't know, but Zak looks normal to me."

"Zak?" Laura asked. Adama nodded as he poured himself a drink, he knew what she was thinking, he knew she knew about his son, she made it her business to know such personal details.

"Zak Thrace, to carry on the Thrace line, from the joke their seemed that the next kid will be an Adama for sure." Laura scoffed.

"That's not your grandson and you know it."

"Doc Cottle has already taken blood and Dr. Baltar is already testing it."

"Did he get the blood of Lee Adama and Kara, I want a DNA test on that thing."

"The doctor has more than assured me that the baby is Kara's."

"And Lee?" Laura asked him.

"No, not Lee, but we don't need a doctor to tell us that, the question is only if Kara was fooled by a Cylon like Helo on Cylon occupied Caprica, a position you put her in I might add." Laura glared at him.

"What's the name of the man?" Adama didn't answer.

"That Madam president you'll have to ask Captain Thrace about that herself." He stood up. "Now I'm late for the announcement of the birth of Zak Thrace." He walked out.

"It's a boy!" The pilots yelled and cheered as well as the deck crew.

"I told you, you'd get a boy," Chief told Lee. Everyone started singing some rude song and taking shots in honor of Kara's son.

"What's his name Major?" a pilot asked.

"Uh…she chose Zak after my brother and Thrace since she's the last of her kind so to speak." Everyone laughed. It wasn't an uncommon thing now that they had been out in space to give one kid a different last name from any others.

"To Zak who we hope will be as good a flyer and strategist as Starbuck, but only as crazy as Lee!" They all cheered and laughed. They congratulated the Admiral when he walked in on a grandson.

"Look I just wanted to say something to you Helo." Helo looked at him, happy for him, even if he couldn't be just as happy. "Even though she's not here, I just want to congratulate you on having a daughter however for brief a period. She was beautiful to Hera Agathon!"

"To Hera!" They all raised their glasses.

"Thank you Lee, she may be dead, but I'm gonna celebrate her birth like a proud father." Everyone nodded and cheered.

"He's so small," Kara whispered. Sharon stood next to her ready to go home. A month had passed and no one had been able to get near Zak unless they had good intentions. He was breathing better on his own and Kara could take him home soon.

"Hera was even smaller," Sharon told her. She shook her head ridding herself of her pain. "Well wish me luck." She was returning to her cell.

"Good luck," Kara told her absent mindedly as she played with Zak's hand. Dr. Cottle walked over with his cigarette, but she saw it wasn't lit as usual. "When can we leave?" Kara asked him.

"You can leave today, he's doing much better." Kara looked up.

"You're serious?" Dr. Cottle nodded. "What about his Cylon test, there haven't been any results?" Dr. Cottle scoffed.

"That test is a bunch of bullshit, that's why we had Sharon Valerii arrive back on this ship." Kara scoffed.

"I thought there was a reason you and I got along doc."

"You know how he confirmed you weren't a Cylon?"

"Well I figured this was the one time his little test worked." Doc Cottle scoffed again.

"Wrong, he compared your blood to the Cylon's and it was of course different." He went over some things she needed to do to care for Zak because he was so small as he laid against her bare skin getting warmth. Lee came around later with a clean uniform that she quickly dressed in and she carried Zak back to their room, Lee had trade around until he found a little basket cradle still in good condition for Zak.

"A welcome banner?" Kara asked Lee.

"Uh…yeah some of the guys made that," Lee told her clearing his throat a little.

"Hmm…I thought you weren't that excited about having a son, it was just like any other event?"

"Yeah well that was until I saw how awesome he is." He took Zak from her. "Who is the most awesome kid in the fleet, you are, and you're going to be pulling crazier moves in the cockpit than Starbuck real soon." Kara scoffed and sat down.

"No one will pull crazier shit than me get it straight Apollo."

"Mark my words Starbuck, he's gonna be great."

"Somehow I think Zak has simplier things in mind." Zak started crying, it was time for him to be fed. Lee shook his head as he watched a more feminine side of Kara he had never seen before.

"Thought I'd never see the day you nursed a child." Kara glared at him.

"Shut the frak up, I am capable of many things." Lee nodded.

"That you are Kara that you are, but hey I have good news." Kara looked at him ready for the news. "Dad says you can return to active duty in a week or two." Kara rejoiced.

"Yes, you hear that Zak mommy is going to be flying planes again!"


End file.
